dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/Episode 13 Tribal Council - Myanmar
Welcome to Tribal Council, Pagoda. Congratulations on immunity, Mya. We will now bring in the members of our jury: Richard...Star...Mona...Ezra...Kyna...and Miles, voted out the last tribal council. You have until 5:00 PM EST tomorrow to cast your vote to danandmasons4@gmail.com. The tribal questions are optional but highly recommended, and if you answer a question there is a chance a follow-up question will be asked. To All: With the end approaching, what's the most important type of person to get out? A physical threat, a jury threat, a potential goat, or something else? Evan: You've taken an idol clue shortly after going for Choices Galore. Are you worried you may become a target for possibly having idols, and if so, what are you doing about it? Kevin: You took the extra vote for tonight's tribal council. Why did you do this, and what effect do you think it will have on the game? Mya: You have immunity and a secret advantage from the auction. How do you plan to use this power, and how big of a target does this put on your back? Sami: After some pretty split looking votes these last couple of tribals, how worried are you that tonight's vote will be just as divided? How confident are you in your competition? Tayne: Along with Sami, you didn't bid for anything in the auction. Are you worried that may be to your disadvantage? Is this a strategy to fly under the radar? Whitney: You have received an extra jury vote, but the difficulty is that you need to get there first. How large of a target does this put on your back, and how do you plan to deal with that? Probst: If anybody would like to play a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to do so.. Evan: I'd like to play my idol tonight. I've had a really bad feeling after what Mya and Kevin said to me, so I'd just like to not take any chances. All votes for Evan will not count. Mya: I'm going to play my advantage. Probst: Mya's advantage is the ability to negate an idol. All votes for Evan WILL count... Evan ''(Standing up):'' Mya, I'm very surprised. Now, I'm going to have to play number two. Again, all votes for Evan WILL NOT count. Probst: I'll read the votes... ...Evan, does not count... ...Evan, does not count... ...Evan, does not count... ...Evan, does not count. That's four votes that do not count, three votes left... ...Kevin...' ...Tayne. That's one vote Kevin, one vote Tayne, one votes left... ...14th person voted out of Survivor: Myanmar, and the 7th member of our jury.. ...Tayne. below is filler, don't read into it #Blindside appears as Tayne's mouth drops, not expecting the result at all. Evan's triumphant smile fell to only a grin, while many others are looking around, confused. Tayne grabs his torch, and has it snuffed briefly. Evan looks around at his former allies who have betrayed him once again, in shock and with smuggery. Probst: Two idols and an advantage have been taken out, and there's only a few days left. This sure will be a very interesting and chaotic final eliminations. Head back to camp. Category:Blog posts